


【授翻】Big Grumpy Wolf心非形役

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But he's healing super fast OK?, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Magical Wolf!Percival, No Beta, Secret Santa 2019, Theseus is kind of a butt (aka I'm projecting my sense of humor onto him), some norse mythology
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 当纽特看到一只魔法生物身陷麻烦并且亟待救援，当然他立刻去帮助了它。他无私的举动令他找到了帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，但他的老朋友看起来不像他自己。事情就这么发生了，他们坦白心意时忒修斯觉得那是他经历过最糟的一段日子。
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 1





	【授翻】Big Grumpy Wolf心非形役

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big Grumpy Wolf (Secret Santa 2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879607) by [QuietArtemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietArtemis/pseuds/QuietArtemis). 



> Notes:  
> Gift for Fluffy Kiritsu on gramander discord. Hope you like it!
> 
> 译者的话：标题的直译我觉得表达上过于冗长，因此中文翻译换了标题。如果大家对原标题的翻译有什么更好的建议，请在评论告知我。  
> 部长提到的神话中的狼是魔狼芬里斯，以下为百度百科内容：  
> 芬莉斯(Fenris)是北欧神话中的一只巨狼，是火神洛基(Loki)的儿子。最初主神奥丁想将芬莉斯训练成阿瑟神族的战士，但却无法驯服芬莉斯，诸神最后决定把他锁起。直到世界末日之时，芬莉斯终于弄断铁链，加入洛基和巨人族的行列向诸神报复，而过去巨人族和诸神之间的仇恨也在这天算清。
> 
> 忒哥称部长为珀耳塞福涅在本作里可能寓意部长既有坚强,看似冷漠不近人情的一面，也有温柔充满爱意的一面。以下为百度百科内容：  
> 珀尔塞福涅（别译：贝瑟芬妮或波瑟芬妮；希腊语：Περσεφόνη；英语：Persephone），是古希腊神话中冥界的王后，她是众神之王宙斯和农业女神德墨忒尔的女儿，被冥王哈迪斯（Hades）绑架到冥界与其结婚，成为冥后。  
> 一般认为她是希腊本土的女冥王、地母神两个形象融合而成。所以珀耳塞福涅兼具在地下为死神、在地上为丰产女神的特征。  
> 珀耳塞福涅本身是一个种子女神，主要是古希腊常用的谷物的谷种。当她在冥界时，代表沉睡于黑暗泥土的种子。当她在春天回到地面上时，代表生长女神德墨忒耳的力量唤醒了种子，种子开始苏醒萌芽，掌管季节的荷莱女神们会来迎接珀耳塞福涅回到姐妹之中。 [1]

纽特并未想过他会以这种方式找到帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。

纽特在巴黎的大街上走来走去，他感到黑暗魔法的强烈感觉从四面八方逼向他。他听到附近巷子里传来一声嘶哑的咆哮声。墙的另一边传来痛苦的尖叫声和令人讨厌的诅咒。一定是危险而狂野的某种东西袭击了黑巫师。斯卡曼德冲向打斗声音的源头，以为他将目睹一场贩运动物的失败尝试。

惊险的几分钟后纽特看着眼前的景象，他终于确定了那是什么。巨大，凶猛的野兽高耸在袭击者身上。这不是普通的狼……它的皮毛是黑色与白色相间的，充斥着魔力。琥珀色的眼睛向人类瞪去，那家伙无力地试图逃脱他的爪子和锋利的牙齿。

古怪的咒语被投向那头可怜的动物，伏击来自四面八方。令纽特惊讶的是，那头狼能够抵御大多数的咒语……也许他有一个魔法护盾？单色的皮毛在受到咒语攻击后闪烁着蓝绿色的光芒。

"魔法不起作用!杀了它!"其中一个巫师大喊。在纽特行动之前，有人掏出了一把麻瓜的手枪（也可能是有魔法的那种）接着三声巨大的枪声划破空气，这让斯卡曼德有一阵子失去听觉。那头狼在痛苦中哀叫并且倒在了地上。纽特很生气，没有让袭击者来得及庆祝胜利。他利用他的优势让那群人震惊，在他们意识到之前，他飞快地放出几个针对性的咒语，吓到了这伙人。

这头狼躺在地上，他的腹部不断大量的流血。那双琥珀似的眼睛望进纽特的眼睛。他可以发誓那双眼睛里有什么似曾相识的东西。一个温暖，或者可以称得上是怜爱的带有好奇心的抚摸。他们深沉的阴影将纽特带回十几岁时的记忆，当时某个客人会在假期和某些周末访问忒修斯。纽特和他眼里所流露的情感几乎一致，他迷恋上了那个他哥哥的好朋友——帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。

"帕西？"神奇动物学家轻声问道，讶异于看到他的老朋友变成了这幅模样。

野兽打了个喷嚏，好像在认同纽特的话

“哦，莫嘉娜和梅林啊！帕西！他对你做了什么？”纽特喊着，抱着狼的大脖子。帕西瓦尔用鼻子蹭着他，以此来安慰纽特。“你能变回来吗？”

狼摇了摇头，表示不能。他接着又看向自己的伤口。

纽特看了看伤势。情况很糟糕。将麻瓜的手枪与黑魔法混合可能是某些人发明的最糟糕的东西。

“让我们把你弄进我的箱子里，好吗？”他轻声问，打开手提箱。 “不过，我认为我没法破解这种咒语，它以这种形式束缚你。我从未见过这样的咒语或药水。”

帕西瓦尔，缓慢而痛苦地，拖着自己的身体进入纽特的箱子里，他给了对方一个眼神，而另一个巫师瞬间就明白过来了。

"哇哦!你的意思是说这就是你自己的形态？"他很惊讶的问道。"但这和我熟知的任何阿尼玛格斯都不一样……哦，好吧。问题得放到后面。"

如果帕西瓦尔可以笑的话，他一定会这么做。

纽特听到他朋友的痛苦的哀嚎，这很伤人，因为他试图从帕西瓦尔体内取出那些带着咒术的子弹。为了不让纽特前功尽弃，格雷夫斯设法控制住了自己，试图不动得太多，好让神奇动物学家速战速决。斯卡曼德差点流泪，因为他意识到他的朋友是如何忍受这种痛苦才能使他的身体保持静止。

他们会谈谈这个的，纽特决定。

“再坚持一小会儿，帕西。你做得很好。”他说，轻轻抚摸着柔软的皮毛。狼的琥珀色的眼睛昏花起来，视线变得分散，痛苦和失血正在给他造成伤害。 “和我在一起，帕西瓦尔。你现在不能放弃我！”

这位动物学家紧抓每一分每一秒。他尽了最大的努力，但子弹卡在了肋骨下，那是他无法触及的地方。但是，他毫无目的地下手，会造成更大的痛苦。

纽特眼角的余光看到帕西瓦尔的眼睛正在慢慢阖上。

"别这样，帕西瓦尔!"他大喊着，让帕西瓦尔保持清醒。"就一会儿，求你了，就再坚持一会儿。"

在他不遗余力的寻找之下，他终于找到了子弹的确切位置并把它弄了出来。血液涌出伤口，带出来了一些黑色像墨水的东西。那看起来是毒素。

"子弹取出来了。现在我需要给你一些解毒的东西。我不太能确定是哪一种，所以我会给你可以针对大部分的毒性的血清。至少最后，这会减缓毒素发作直到我弄明白是哪一种毒素在起作用。"

帕西瓦尔几乎没在听。他头晕目眩，而且体表的痛感十分明显。他想要短暂地睡上那么一会儿来忘却这些疼痛，不管怎么说，纽特请求他等一等，那么他会的。

斯卡曼德回来的时候带着一份他自己调配的味道糟糕的液体。帕西瓦尔闻到时几乎要吐出来，因为他作为一头狼时有着灵敏的嗅觉。

"我知道这味道很恐怖，而且口味不会很好，但你需要喝下去。拜托了，帕西？"当帕西瓦尔拒绝喝下去时他便可怜兮兮地哀求着。

看上去只有纽特宛如幼犬一般的眼睛和咖啡才能同他讨价还价，因为帕西瓦尔在喝下那恶心的液体前只犹豫了一小会儿。纽特不得不捂住他的嘴，免得他难以吞咽而吐出来。

他一喝下去血清就吐出了带着毒素的血液。他的一侧正在大量流血，但只要在帕西瓦尔的血液中可以看到黑色的毒素，纽特就不会愈合伤口。相反，他需要确保毒素不会散步帕西瓦尔全身的系统当中，并且用魔法引出了一些毒素。

“可怜的宝贝。”纽特轻声道，用咒语清理了地板，轻轻抚摸着格雷夫斯的头。帕西瓦尔看起来如同预料之中那样境况惨烈。

这位动物学家一直陪在他朋友的身边，安抚他的伤痛，并确保他不会噎住。血清可以将毒药清除出帕西瓦尔的全身系统，但还需要更多时间。他在朋友身边呆了很长时间，手指拂过粗粝的毛发，安慰着格雷夫斯。

帕西瓦尔对此深表谢意。格雷夫斯对他身上发生的一切感到有些震惊，即使没有纽特的药剂他也会感到不舒服。持续的恐惧使他保持清醒，但他朋友的手抚平了他的一切不安。他睡着了，被纽特哼着一首小歌抚摸着他的头而平静下来。

这是他多年来最好的睡眠。

他和他最喜欢的动物学家一起醒来，纽特的手时不时抚弄着他的皮毛，轻轻拍打着他。帕西瓦尔不愿意吵醒他的朋友，所以他让纽特继续睡着，最终，他也回到睡梦中。

烤肉的味道使格雷夫斯重返现实。无论他是哪一种形态，他都是个肉食者。

帕西瓦尔的肚子大声叫起来，纽特咯咯笑了。

"嗨，帕西，"斯卡曼德笑了。"我给你带了一些吃的。老天作证你需要点生肉来补充你流失的血液。你准备好变回来了吗？"

格雷夫斯如他所愿变回来了。不管怎么说，作为一头狼摄食的场面并不雅观。

"我——我去给你拿几件衣服。"纽特磕磕绊绊地说道，脸色发红。他把托盘放在棚子里附近的桌子上，然后冲出了箱子。帕西瓦尔看着他走掉，既困惑又好笑。

“你好，珀西。”斯坎曼德笑了。 “我给你带来了一些食物。上帝知道您需要一些稀有的肉来补充您流失的所有血液。您准备好找回来了吗？”

格雷夫斯按照他的要求去做。无论如何，以狼的形式进食并不是很优雅。

“我……我要给你拿些衣服。”纽特结结巴巴，愤怒地脸红。他把托盘放在棚子里附近的桌子上，冲出箱子。珀西瓦尔看着他走了，感到困惑和逗乐。

格雷夫斯在吃饭时也一定要保持从容不迫。他一阵子没有吃任何正常的食物，而且即使伤口大部分都已愈合，也很容易使胃部不适。那会让纽特徒增烦恼。尽管帕西瓦尔向来备受关注，但他不愿意让纽特难过。

“在这儿，”这位动物学家喃喃地说，把格雷夫斯从思绪中拉了出来，并给他提供了一些舒适的衣服。纽特并未直视他，却仍然像玫瑰一样红着脸。

“谢谢你，纽特。”帕西瓦尔说，迅速整理好自己的着装。即使两个人的尺码不尽相同，但衣服也还算适合他。

帕西瓦尔扬起了眉毛，但选择不发表看法。

“你现在可以看了，”格雷夫斯说着，脸上露出一个善意的笑容。他知道年轻的斯卡曼德很容易害羞，所以他不会以此戏弄他。

纽特最终抬起头来，给了帕西瓦尔一个大大的笑容。

“你穿着很合适。这些衣服，我的意思是...我知道你偏好高质量的衣服，所以呃...我觉得我应该给你带一些好点的衣服，”斯卡曼德解释道。“这...不是...不是很奇怪，对吧？”

“哦，并不是那样！一般来说，人们会为了他们的家人或者一些特殊的人买衣服，但是我们认识对方很长时间了。我喜欢这些衣服，尤其是这件毛衣。它非常软，我感觉就像包裹在云里，而且裤子也很合适。谢谢你，”帕西瓦尔说道。“更感谢你救了我，如果不是你介入其中，我可能已经遭遇不测了。”

“我很庆幸我及时地救了你。我讨厌你会死去的可能。”纽特的声音越来越小。

“我对你的感受是一样的，纽特。我希望你在旅途中能保证自己的安全，可以吗？忒修斯一直都很担心你的安危。你会让我和你哥哥增添不少白头发，”帕西瓦尔咯咯笑着。

“你已经有了一些灰白的头发了。别担心——这很好看，”神奇动物学家笑起来，似乎是对这如此羞耻的几近调情的行为感到尴尬。因为格雷夫斯看起来不像是被冒犯到，所以纽特才敢再次抬起头来看着他。“哦，帕西，你可能没有完全变回来。”

帕西瓦尔摸了摸他头上纽特一直盯着看的地方，结果在那发现了一对毛茸茸的耳朵。过了一会儿，他意识到了尾巴的存在。

“你是对的。抱歉。我现在一定看起来很奇怪，”格雷夫斯坐立不安起来。“我还是有点虚弱，所以我很难完全变回来。”

“别担心。我觉得你很好看，”斯卡曼德竭力夸赞道。“你吃完了吗？我在楼下为你整理好了一张床。”

“你打算今晚让我当你的床吗？”得意地笑，引得纽特的脸红润非常。神奇动物学家离开了箱子，格雷夫斯紧随其后。

“这就是你的床。我们在巴黎郊区，你能想象的到那有多么难找到住宿的地方。”神奇动物学家解释道。“顺便一提，你作为床很不错。”

帕西瓦尔笑了，坐在那张十分柔软的床上，感觉几乎要被床垫吞下去，他想象着睡在上面的人会有多舒服，但他并未开口说出这些。

“天啊，这床几乎要把我生生吃下去，”格雷夫斯打趣道，收获了纽特轻柔的笑声。他躺了下去，疲惫再次涌上。这一年压力很大，所有的事情都飞快的坍塌压在他身上。过了一会儿，他便无暇考虑和感受压力及恐惧的事情。  
s.  
纽特在他身边坐下，轻柔地梳理他的头发，玩弄着那对毛茸茸的耳朵。

“帕西？”神奇动物学家小声道

“嗯？”他舒服的在纽特手指下轻哼。  
“我能问问你是怎么逃离的吗？还有，你是怎么变成一只狼的？”斯卡曼德问道，听起来似乎不太确定这些问题是否合适。

“我...我不记得了。我在等他们的守卫下来抓捕的时机。格林德沃在我的牢房附近布置了严密的守卫，但是有一天他们来送饭时，有个人走时没有用好禁锢咒。我一听到它们离开，就立刻用了仅剩的一些魔法。我变成一只狼跑掉了，杀了那些阻拦我的黑巫师。”

“我的这幅形态...你知道，我来自非常古老的血统。我的母亲是家族旁系，芬里森，被认为与神话当中名为芬里斯的狼有关。我的一些亲戚依然保留狼的特征和狼的形态。看上去我的特征比较明显，因为我在狼的形态可以很好地抵御魔法攻击。只有非常老的咒术可以伤害我。格林德沃错误地认为我掌握着霍洛斯，所以他绑架并囚禁了我，希望能找到它们。”

纽特看起来被他的故事深深吸引，充满好奇心的双眼注视着他讲话。

“那么耳朵和尾巴呢？”

“如我所说，我太累了，所以现在没办法很好地把它们藏起来。它们本来就有，但我会确保没人会看见它的。”  
“为什么？”纽特脱口而出。“我觉得他们很可爱。”他说着，抚摸着一只耳朵并看着它在他手指间抽动。神奇动物学家看着他的朋友皱起眉毛笑了起来。

“我不可爱。”他咆哮道，让另一个巫师笑意更甚。

“不，你就是很可爱，即使是在你生气的时候，”纽特暗自笑起来。“你也很英军，勇敢还有机智，并且很善良。”

帕西瓦尔叹了口气，他知道这场战斗他已经输了。

"而你漂亮、聪明、善良，在你一定要去做什么的时候还有点混蛋，"格雷夫斯幸灾乐祸地笑着，获得了手臂上开玩笑的一巴掌。

"我才不是个混蛋!我是个伪装起来的天使。"他气鼓鼓道。

"伪装成一个混蛋？"

"帕西!"

他们两个都笑起来，而纽特半坐半躺在帕西瓦尔胸前。

"哦，得了……"格雷夫斯叹了口气。"这张床足够容纳我们两个。"

斯卡曼德咧嘴笑起来，就像圣诞节提前到来而他得到了最大的礼物。

帕西瓦尔翻了个白眼，微笑着，努力不去注意纽特的可爱之处。

"但是，我向神明发誓，如果你冰凉的脚再碰到我，你就得去睡地板了。"

他们都清楚这是虚张声势。

"帕西？"纽特又低声道，而格雷夫斯刚沉入睡眠。

"我在，纽特？"

"我爱你。"

这一场告白让帕西瓦尔转过身来。他转身面对着看起来一脸真诚、畏惧他反应的纽特。

"我也爱你，"格雷夫斯轻声回应着。"到现在已经有很长一段时间了。"

神奇动物学家微笑着倚靠在帕西瓦尔身上，对方用手臂圈住了这具纤瘦的身体。他们交缠着一起入眠，在他们的床上温暖而又舒适。

“这太不像话了!我，珀耳塞福涅……你这老牛吃嫩草的东西，” 忒修斯说，在床上发现了珀西瓦尔和纽特在一起。

“还有你也早上好，混蛋，”格雷夫斯抱怨着，依旧抱着纽特，纽特看上去完全不知所措，企图挣脱出他的怀抱，直到他意识到这没什么用。 “走开。我们在睡觉。”

“如此迷人的个性……我弟弟迷上你也就不足为奇了，”年长的斯卡曼德哼了一声。 “我要去吃早餐。我要你们两个半小时之内收拾好自己。”

忒修斯离开了，关上了他身后的门。

“我很抱歉！”纽特说，脸红得厉害。“我让他帮我们给MACUSA送信，告诉他们你已被找到，然后在我们返回英格兰之前给你捎一些衣服和必需品”

“我是说，我们正在说的是忒修斯，”帕西瓦尔哼了一声。“他并没有抓到我们在做爱。所以你没必要感到尴尬。我们就只是拥抱着在睡觉。”

“是的，你是对的，”纽特点点头。

“来这儿，”帕西瓦尔低声道，将他的男朋友拉得更近一些。

因此他们又拖了一个小时才起床。

忒修斯，注视着他的弟弟和他的朋友，他们的一举一动都十分和睦...一颦一笑，老实说，衣服也很般配。

这场景该死地可爱。

“所以，介意告诉我这他妈的发生了什么吗？”他最后开口问道，两人将注意力放在了他身上。

帕西瓦尔叹了口气，然后告诉他了一个简略版的故事。他敢保证忒修斯对格林德沃一定非常生气。他不想让他的朋友为此去干什么蠢事。

“我发誓他一定会他妈的为此付出代价！”忒修斯在帕西瓦尔说完后咆哮道。他并没有蠢到相信帕西瓦尔告诉了他全部的实情。故事当中残缺的片段远比说出口的要严重。

“忒修斯，拜托了...不要愤怒行事，”帕西瓦尔轻柔地说道。“我们会抓到他并把他关起来，法庭会决定他应得的惩罚。我们并不能因为私仇去惩罚他，否则我们最终就会变成他。”

“你是对的，我很抱歉，”忒修斯叹息着道。“这只是让我很他妈的生气他伤害了你这么重，并且偷走了你生命中的一年，他却这样摆脱掉了一切。

“我知道。我也很生气。”

沉默在他们当中散开，三个巫师都不知道该说些什么。

“你那傻不拉几的耳朵和尾巴又是怎么回事，珀耳塞福涅？”忒修斯笑了，对话变得轻松起来。“你终于向他展露你的另一种面貌了？还是仅仅为了向我弟弟介绍你的怪癖？”

纽特语无伦次不知道说什么好，他的脸猛地涨红，几乎红得发紫。

“去你的，忒...在他尴尬到死之前别再戏弄他了，”帕西瓦尔说道，温柔地用手臂环住纽特的肩膀。“我们什么也没做，就只是睡在了一起和搂在了一起。他找到我时我还是狼形，而且我也没有恢复到足够的魔法完全掩盖住我的耳朵和尾巴。

“你知道？”纽特问道，听起来像是被背叛了似的

忒修斯和帕西瓦尔都退缩了，看起来很愧疚。  
“这可不是我的秘密，”年长的斯卡曼德说道。“我们在青少年时期我就知道了这件事。我当时掉进河里了。帕西瓦尔变成了狼才把我救上来。人类很难在那么猛的水流中施救，但魔法动物就不是这样了。”

“我很抱歉，纽特，”帕西瓦尔叹息道。“我不确定要怎么告诉你这件事。我不想你用异样的眼光看我。我很害怕。大多数人的反应都不会太好。”

“我能理解，”纽特低声道，但他依然觉得有点受伤

“求你了，就原谅我？”帕西瓦尔轻声道，望进神奇动物学家那双漂亮的绿眼睛当中。

“行吧，我会的。只是...没有其他的秘密了？”

“没了。”

他们的嘴唇短暂地碰了碰。直到年长的那位斯卡曼德猛烈地咳嗽着他们才意识到忒修斯还在这儿。

“作为哥哥，我有责任需要让你知道，如果你胆敢伤害我的宝贝弟弟，我他妈的会了结了你，”忒修斯说着，听起来很严肃。

“如果我伤害了他，我会在你得逞之前了结我自己，”帕西瓦尔郑重其事道，纽特忍不住亲了亲他的脸颊。对于年轻的斯卡曼德来说，几乎无人真正地从未伤害过他，值得庆幸的是确有这样的一个人并且与他深深相爱。

“这也是我作为他最好的朋友的责任，我需要你知道，纽特，你需要照顾好这个老男人并且让她幸福快乐，”忒修斯补充道，但他无比清楚他的弟弟是绝对地忠诚，以及善良。“你最好不要最后伤了他的心，亲爱的弟弟。”

“我不会这样，”纽特保证到，将他的头倚靠在帕西瓦尔肩膀上休息。“我很爱他”

“我知道，”忒修斯笑起来。“我已经打算对你们进行说教，还有坦白一些事情。老实说，这些年我有些愧疚与看着你俩单相思，苦苦挣扎互不知情。我很高兴终于看到你俩幸福的在一起了。妈妈会因为你和蒂娜没有一起为她生个外孙而愤怒大喊，尽管...  
“忒...”纽特愤生气地叫道。

“这就是你要说的吗？”帕西瓦尔哼了一声。“等等，你刚才是提了蒂娜吗？”

“别在意他说的话，”纽特说道。“我喜欢蒂娜。她是我的朋友。以前我在最开始可能有点喜欢她，但我现在爱着你。我永远会选择你而不是她。更不会是任何人。”

“不是的，纽特。我不是嫉妒你过去的...朋友们，爱人或者是别的什么人，”格雷夫斯解释道。“我只是介怀也许我并不是最适合你的那个人。我年龄很大而...”

“...而你不需要想那么多，”神奇动物学家打断了他。“你对我来说很适合。闭嘴。”他抱怨道，傲娇地依偎在他男朋友身边。

“啊，当然。天作之合，”忒修斯评价道，对他们笑了笑。“好吧，男孩儿们...我们是时候动身了。我们有个危险罪犯要去抓！但首先，我们应该去和爸妈过圣诞节，如果我们不去妈妈一定会冲我们大骂。再想想他俩联合在一起的威力！他们发疯时可比格林德沃要恐怖多了。我也已经邀请了你的家人，珀耳塞福涅。他们很期待见到你未来的丈夫。”

“我们甚至还没订婚呢！我们才开始约会！”帕西瓦尔大声道，引得纽特笑起来。

“得了吧，别告诉我你还没打算和纽特结婚，”忒修斯威胁道，接着又咧嘴笑起来。

“见鬼的斯卡曼德们...”格雷夫斯抱怨着，被堵到无话可说。

“注意言辞，”年长的斯卡曼德嘲讽道。“你们两个已经几乎就是老夫老妻了。如果你要在圣诞节的饭桌上举办婚礼，我想也没人会介意的。”

听起来是一句不假思索的话，却相当精明，它引得纽特和帕西瓦尔动作起来。忒修斯自己假笑了一下，看着这对爱侣脉脉不得语，互相注视着对方。

值得嘉奖的是他极有先见之明地干了件好事，他让猫头鹰送信通知帕西瓦尔和他的妈妈准备婚礼。


End file.
